


in the holy place

by oogenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: Astral doesn't understand how kissing is supposed to feel.Yuuma says, “We have to form Zexal."





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote it pretty fast and not my best work but. aaaahh i love these two

Yuuma is in his hammock, swinging gently, holding a book up over his face. It's for school. He's been reading the same paragraph over for five minutes, tongue poking out from his lips in concentration. Astral is floating close to him, face next to Yuuma's, peering at the words. “Yuuma," he says intently, “turn the page. I want to see what it says next.”

“I'm not _done_ ,” says Yuuma.

“You should be reading faster then.”

Yuuma grumbles at this. One hand comes up to touch Astral's face and pull their heads closer together, side by side.

“Yuuma,” says Astral.

Yuuma turns to look at him. “Oh!” he says. “That was by accident -” and his hand moves away from Astral's face.

“No,” says Astral almost hesitantly, “it's all right,” and moves Yuuma's hand back onto his cheek. Their hands overlap each other.

“Astral,” says Yuuma, quietly, a little hoarsely.

Astral blinks two glowing mismatched eyes at him and says, “What is it?” His fingers fold into Yuuma's, water-cool.

“Maaaan,” says Yuuma, “you're so oblivious!” With his free hand he puts down the book and pushes himself farther up into a sitting position on the hammock. “It's so annoying sometimes.”

“I don't know what you -”

“Astral,” says Yuuma. “Can I kiss you?”

Moon eye sun eye blink in unison. “Kiss... me?”

“Yeah,” says Yuuma. One leg is hooked over the edge of the hammock and that leg swings too fast.

“All right,” says Astral, slowly, a little hesitantly.

Yuuma wiggles into a knees-tucked-under-him sitting position, as well as one can on a hammock, and takes Astral's face in his hands. “Ready?”

“Ready,” says Astral.

Yuuma leans in and presses his lips to Astral's. Astral's lips are soft and jelly-smooth and cool to the touch; they move vaguely and uncertainly against Yuuma's own. A shiver goes up Yuuma's arms from his fingertips to his shoulders.

He pulls away, fumbles for words, and settles on, “Well?”

Astral is looking at him in confusion. “I don't think I understand.”

A tiny portion of Yuuma's heart crumbles. “You don't -”

“Yuuma.” Astral presses his palms to Yuuma's hands, laces their fingers together. “I... love you,” and the admission is soft and hesitant like a young fern head unfurling itself, “very much, but I don't understand kissing.”

“Well - !” Yuuma doesn't quite know how to handle this. “Kissing is, you know - ! what we just did, and -”

“I know what it _is_ ,” says Astral, sounding slightly miffed. “I've seen it and heard about it enough, you know. But I don't understand what it is I'm supposed to be feeling.”

“What do you mean?”

“We put our mouths together,” says Astral, confused. “I don’t understand what the result of that was supposed to be.”

“Well, that's a bummer,” says Yuuma, and tries to think.

Astral's palms are cool and soft against Yuuma's, his slender fingers glowing in between Yuuma's own.

Yuuma says, “We have to form Zexal.”

.

The world inside the key is, as always, somehow hollow and echoing despite not having any walls to echo from, or anything to be hollow in. Yuuma stands on the top of one of the great rings of the keyship, and Astral floats across from him.

Yuuma who has his D-Gazer on says, “Ready?”

Astral takes Yuma’s hand and says gently, “I construct the Overlay Network together with myself and Yuuma.”

The feeling of melting into light is already familiar to Yuuma, as is the shooting spiraling dance, the collision, the flood of blinding gold -

Breathe. In, and out. They are standing on the surface of the keyship, the air around them glowing, a single body and a single mind. They take a moment to exist simply like that, then close their eyes and -

Yuuma separates himself from Astral within the space of their mind, enough to recognize himself as a person, although trails of emotion and thought still float through the unity between them. He can feel the soft coolness of Astral’s mind against his, its gentle quizzicality; can vaguely see himself through Astral’s eyes. They are floating in the formless yellow-gold that is the mindspace of Zexal, and Yuuma reaches out and takes Astral’s hands.

“Ready?” he says.

“Ready,” says Astral, a little nervous (Yuuma can feel it), but at the same time a little excited, heart beating a little too quickly in anticipation, because if Yuuma is trying to show him something he says is so great then it really must be -

Astral _trusts_ him so much, is Yuuma’s realization upon feeling these thoughts, and he smiles a little like a melting, and leans in, and is still smiling when their lips meet.

 _Oh,_ says Astral, in their mind, and shifts into the kiss, and says-thinks, _Ohhhh,_ longer like a realization. Astral’s lips are soft and cool and move against his in surprise, Yuuma tilts his head for a better angle and Astral melts against him like a blue jelly thawing. Yuuma brings his hands up to Astral’s face - holds it close - reaches one hand back and combs it through Astral’s hair, the way he’s always wanted it to do, feeling it part smooth and seamless around his hand like pho noodles. Astral’s arms are around Yuuma pulling him close and - and - 

In Astral’s mind, which Yuuma can feel, they are one and the same right now, there is a great rising like a wave of liquid gold, of liquid light. A joy bubbling up from within like an unstoppable spring, an uncontrollable happiness, a great dawning joyous realization, and Astral pulls away from him with his eyes sparkling like the sun and says, “Yuuma, this - this is - !”

“I know!” says Yuuma, who finds himself laughing from the sheer giddy rush of it, “I know, I know -” 

“Yuuma,” says Astral, who is also laughing, nearly crying, with joy, his face alight and glowing with it; the most beautiful sight and the most beautiful sound Yuuma has ever experienced. “Yuuma, I love you! I love you -“

“I love you too!” says Yuuma, and it comes out free and perfectly natural, because it’s not embarrassing to say it in a place like this when they are one mind in one body and both full to the fingertips with light. “I love you -“

\- and Astral pulls him in again and kisses him like a sunrise, like a great bursting dawn; kisses him again and again until Yuuma’s lungs nearly forget how to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please comment if you liked it!! i value comments far more highly than kudos


End file.
